


All: Claim Prize

by Zoey (Sollux)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux/pseuds/Zoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game is over. Trolls and humans claim their prize at the same point in the timeline. Now, they're co-existing in a new world, since neither can return to their destroyed homes. At age 18, everyone seems to be figuring out new types of love, changing quadrants, and getting a bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Final Command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is the prologue, right after the game ends. The figure is that of Lord English.

All: Claim Prize

The last command. Ever.

It had taken so long. Everyone had come so far. And now it was over. No more Jack. No more time warps or confusing paradoxes. It was all done.

Two boys stood in front of similar large doors. Knowing the risks, and with the encouragement of peers behind them, they reached out and took hold of the handles. Static jumped through the heroes' of breath hands. And from two separate dimensions opened two different doors.

And they all stood facing each other. Four human kids, weary and tired from more than two years worth of fighting. Twelve trolls, from all parts of the hemospectrum, have played their game for nearly a sweep, though it all seems to have drudges on much longer.

Between the two groups appears a figure. It's form is hazy, as though it shifted shapes so constantly and quickly that one couldn't focus on one part of it.

"Congratulations, teams Earth and Alternia," the voice appeared in their minds. It didn't have any identifiable qualities to it, but it simultaneously communicated two different languages. "It appears both your sessions have been beaten and prizes claimed simultaneously. Thus, you have tied. Your prize is a new land, a new place to live that can support two very different forms of life."

As the heroes of breath looked at each other, they realized why the grand prize stood as this. Even though the game was over, the destroyed home planets were gone. Destroyed just as the games started. Everything they had worked for was the continuation and perseverance of their species.

As the figure faded, the two friends approached each other. Only once had they seen each other before, but to both this was the first time they met face to face outside the game..

"Hey," the human boy smiled in greeting. The troll replied in some indecipherable language. The second human, a hero of time, came behind the first.

"Looks like shit is finally real," he said. It took a minute, but the troll managed to understand what was just said, and with a pointy tooth, snarl like grin he nodded.

"Yes," he hissed. A hero of time approached from the trolls.

"Excuse my peers," she said in a heavy accent. "They don't know pronunciations yet. The game worked in our favor previously." It was notable that a few of her own words were off, but for one who had never heard the foreign language before, it was pretty good.

"Jade!" Yelled a witch of life from the trolls. The word came out more "J-ah-duh-ee!" The two shared a hug of reunion. Even the human seer and the troll sylph greeted each other in an awkward manor for the first time.

Soon after the figure left, the former heir of breath let up a celebratory cheer. His sister, as well as a few trolls joined the cry. It was all over. John, Dave, Rose, and Jade could all start again. Trolls known as Karkat, Terezi, Aradia, Vriska, Tavros, Sollux, Kanaya, Equius, Nepeta, Gamzee, Feferi, and Eridan were free from bonds that for so long held them back from ending their game.

A sunset burned in the background. The star, the size of Earth's sun, fell in the horizon, leaving traces of blue, red, gold, and traces of green. Two distinct moons hung over the sky, set to the date the trolls had managed to keep track of even within the game. Everything was right, and nearly perfect in their eyes. All that remained was to rebuild.


	2. Dave-Terezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Dave-Jade, Dave-Terezi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize now for anybody that acts a bit out of character. Remember, this is two years later and things have changed, so not everyone stayed the same. And yes, this is mostly just pairings and drama, not so much survival since they've been here about two years. Don't ask how everything works. Just know that Lord English can do as he pleases.
> 
> Also, a few chapters and/or pairings I have some songs that seem to fit them, so I'll point them out in the notes.

"I just want to ask..." Dave began. He took Jade by the hand. The excited eighteen year old girl could hardly keep still.

"Well?" she cut in, finding his speech annoyingly slow. Dave thought about the most ironic way to say what he wanted as possible. Deciding to come out with it was close to Bro's ironic.

"Shit, let's get married."

Jade let out a high pitched "yes!" and threw her arms around her her new fiancé. Dave was cool. The kind of guy that didn't give hugs. But that day, he gave the coolest hug known to what remained of man kind.

Not far away, well camouflaged in the brush, a troll with red eyes and blue-green blood watched them. Actually, she smelled them. Licking her licorice black lips, she avoided the temptation of getting closer for a better smell.

Terezi remembered her conversation with John from only a few human minutes ago. Of the trolls, her and Aradia were said to have the best human speech. In this conversation, her speech was slow, but careful, doing her best to pronounce the strange words.

"John," she had said. "I don't like Dave being with Jade."

John looked at her with that stupid grin. Those white vanilla buck teeth and raspberry blue eyes. She couldn't stand this kid. He wasn't cool in any stretch of the term.

"So your jealous?" he asked slyly.

"N-no!" she tripped over the word. She began speaking fast and going between English and Alternian. John simply laughed.

"Relax! I'm teasing!" he told her. There was something she hated about this kid. Oh yeah! Everything. Just a small part of it was that he had Vriska all over him, and not to mention Rose. But if she could guess, Rose was closer to Kanaya than anyone, though she vehemently denied it and explained that humans thought it vulgar to love the same gender. Not that anyone here cared. Besides, wouldn't humans be more upset that Kanaya was alien as opposed to a girl? She would never understand this stupid race.

"So, you don't like Dave and Jade together? What about you and Karkitty?" John had never stopped using the friendly and annoying nickname since they first arrived here a little over a sweep ago.

"It is not the same. That is so black quadrant it is not funny." John waved his hands innocently.

"Oh yeah! Quadrants! All that stuff!" he was quiet for a moment. "So you're mad because you thought of your relation to Dave as red quadrant, but you feel Jade is replacing you because she is human?"

"YES!" she said loudly, standing up. John smirked.

"So you ARE jealous!" he concluded. Terezi growled a rather nasty Alternian swear.

"So? What's your point?"

"You need to tell him how you feel!" John had proceeded to push her out his door and talk about one of his stupid movies, which sounded a bit like the Alternian ones Karkat liked. Which reminded her that she needed to talk to him when she was done talking to Dave.

Somehow she had ended up here, spying on his proposal. Her sightless eyes started to burn, and not from the descending sun. Slowly creeping away, she made a run for her tree hive. The one she had built with the help of her friends. They had all helped each other build new hives. "Homes," as the humans called them.

Inside, she sat in the corner, hugging Pyralsprite. It was at times like this she wished her lusus was alive again. No one had reclaimed their guardians. The humans had lost the "adult" humans, and the trolls lost their lusi. Everyone acted like life was back to normal, but everyone avoided the topic about what was missing. "Family" was the human word.  
With too many overwhelming emotions, Terezi felt herself succumb to what she thought she would never do.

She cried. She cried until her body hurt from gripping the stuffed dragon and from shaking so heavily. Finally, she dried her face with her sleeve, and stood up, deciding not to mope around.

Terezi didn't need Dave. Red feelings were stupid anyway, and besides that, she had Karkat to be her kismesis. John and Vriska decided to part since human-troll relations wouldn't work anyway, so it wasn't like she was the first. And if Dave was too cool to see that he had abandoned her, well, then maybe he wasn't cool at all.

So many excuses, but she managed to think herself from sadness to anger. Dave was stupid. Stripped from his irony he was just a dumb human who thought himself better than everyone else. Who needed someone like that?

...

She did. And it made her all the more angry.


	3. Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Sollux-Aradia, Sollux-Feferi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you're favorite pairings don't end up together. But as Lord English's female counterpart, YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT! Or stop reading. But I would prefer the first choice. :33
> 
> Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne (yes, just because~)
> 
> I forgot to mention, I have a YouTube account, KuroFaiFanGirl, where I've been uploading some Homestuck amvs. Feel free to check them out! >:]

Sollux felt like a "womanizer," as Rose called him. Not five human minutes ago he had been on his laptop, creating a new virus for Gamzee, when someone knocked on his hive door. He had found Feferi and Aradia on the other side, both looking quite angry. He didn't have time to say anything before they barged in.

"Sollux, pick!" Feferi demanded, stomping her foot.

"Pick what?" Sollux asked with his ever so slight lisp.

"One of us! Obviously you can't go on acting the same to both of us," Aradia gave him a cold hard stare. "Only one of us can be your matesprit!" Sollux wasn't sure what his current emotion was. It was a nearly indecipherable mix of anger, confusion, stress, and guilt.

During their talks, Rose had warned Sollux of this. One day, either he would choose on his own, or the two would make him choose. "Jealousy is a ordinary emotion for a girl of any species when she sees a rival for her love. Males act the same way when their love for a female is challenged by a competitor." After that, she began to talk about birds from Earth, and he zoned out her annoying speech.

He could honestly say he had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but just as honestly say that he knew it would. Both girls had strong personalities. What the hell can a poor guy do?

"Are you seriously doing this to me?" he shook his head. "Way to back me in a corner. No matter what I say at least one of you is going to be mad at me."

"and the truthful an2wer ii2 probably what wiill get me iin the mo2t trouble" he thought privately.

"You'll be in more glubbing trouble if you don't pike, though!" Sollux finally calculated his chances with each possible move, and decided on one that was very out of character of him.

He pulled both girls into a hug. Both were tense and hardly moved. Now was the best time to come out with it.

"Feferi, your my bass glubbing friend, but-" he didn't have time to explain before he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Feferi had forced him away, and his grip on both girls broke.

"No! Your fish punning and glubbing licenses are revoked!" she yelled at him. Seeing her eyes start to show a slightly purple tint behind the goggles, he felt even worse. "I can't believe you!" Feferi turned and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Aradia simply looked at the door with a slightly vacant look.

"I think... she knew all along," she suddenly broke the silence. "You two were drifting shortly after we arrived here. She wanted to hear it from you before she let herself believe it."

"Yeah," Sollux replied absently, his eyes revealing that although he seemed to be staring after her, his thoughts were beyond the door.


	4. Feferi-Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Feferi-Eridan (slight reference to Feferi-Sollux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas (I was listening to it on the radio and randomly had a spaz-fit and thought of this chapter~)

Feferi ran to the edge of the lake that her home was located in. Eridan's island stood just at the mouth of the feeding river. Now, alone, she let herself cry.

From a window, Eridan noticed his former crush. Never had he seen her looking so distressed, that even the distance couldn't hide it. This was different than anytime she had been playfully upset with him. Slowly, he realized the most likely cause for this.

"Sollux..." he growled angrily to himself. He had over heard a plan between Aradia and Feferi to visit him on account of who got to be his matesprit.

Readying his small boat, he rowed himself to shore. Feferi didn't even look up. However, the crunch of his footsteps made her look up. Seeing him, she quickly looked the other way, but it was long enough for him to see she was crying. "I don't want to deal with you now, Eridan." He felt anger build up inside him.

"It was Sollux that did this, wasn't it?" he demanded. She was silent. "Wasn't it?!" he repeated, louder and more forcefully this time. Finally, she turned her head to stare back down at the water, her hair hiding her eyes. He knew the answer it implied."That bastard!" he growled, turning to leave.

"Eri, stop!" the sound of his old nickname made him stop. Feferi hadn't called him that in a long time. He turned to see her concerned and hurt face. He couldn't stand it. It was an expression he had never wanted to see her wear again. "Don't-"

"I can't let him do this to you, Fef!" he cut her off, turning away. "That day... A sweep ago, when I hurt you. I trusted him to do what I had failed! And for him to... To make you cry like this! I can't let him do that!"

"Eri, please!" she called after him, but it hardly reached his ears. Eridan had turned and ran off in the direction she had come from. Watching him go for a second, she turned back to the water. Moving her goggles to wipe her face, she turned and followed after him, cursing her slow land legs.


	5. Rose-Kanaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Slight implied Rose-Kanaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this gives the basic explanation on how the trolls will be able to reproduce. And it takes Rose and Kanaya out of the picture for a while. A long while.
> 
> No songs for this one, sorry! >:/

Kanaya placed the egg on the dark ground. It had been a miracle that gave her this egg. Apparently it had been hidden in her fetch modus unknowingly when she had first received it, and a stray key had appeared in her new hive. The egg had been protected for years and somehow remained alive.

"Now we wait?" Rose asked. Kanaya nodded.

"Now we wait."

The human and troll had become close friends. Best friends, one might say. They had spent their free time teaching each other their different languages. Kanaya had a hard time pronouncing certain sounds with her alien throat, growling instead of the proper noise. Rose as well had difficulties, learning how to growl from her throat and distinguishing the small differences. Currently, she used a make shift, but understandable version that used less throaty sounds.

"So the you have to raise this 'Mother Grub' in order for your species to reproduce?" Rose asked.

"Basically. Since we don't actually reproduce for ourselves, we simply provide the material. It's less... Personal, then the human way." Kanaya has not long ago awkwardly explained trollian reproduction and the significance of buckets. Rose had, in turn, explained the human version with some very technical terms, but ended up simplifying most of it anyway.

Neither liked to bring it up, to say the least.

"The egg has been preserved for a long time. It should hatch very soon," Kanaya said. In fact, she was interrupted by a sloshing and cracking sound. First there was a small chip, then the whole thing shattered. Out crawled a spiky, insect looking thing, entirely white minus what resembled troll horns covering most of it.

"It will grow out of the horns," Kanaya growled in her native language. "It's adult form will be similar to my deceased Lusus." Rose simply nodded, being sensible enough not to probe the topic.

"I should probably leave it to you invade it picks up my poor vernacular," Rose growled back. Kanaya giggled.

"No need. You already sound like a wriggler. You can't make it worse." In fact, Kanaya knew she'd be stuck down in these caves a long time. She didn't want to be stuck here alone with a baby grub. Turning to her friend, her face grew serious. "Please stay."

"If you wish," Rose growled back. At least it was a good time to work on her Alternian, and most everyone knew where to find her.

Except a certain hot-headed troll.


	6. Karkat-John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Karkat-Terezi, a mention of John-Rose, mentions of John-Vriska, and if you REALLY want to pry for them Karkat-John and a mention of Karkat-Jade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was originally planned to be two different chapters, but I decided to combine them into one. Just because~ 8D
> 
> Once again, a chapter void of recommended songs.

Karkat paced in front of his computer. It was a freaking miracle that pesterchum still worked, as well as connection to the former trollian interweb, and he had a reason to loathe miracles. Apparently humans also had access to their interweb, but they said it wasn't the same without new "blog" updates. Well, John said that. And he couldn't give a shit what that bucktoothed idiot said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" he thought to himself. For the past few hours he had tried contacting Rose, to get no response. She must have gone out and left her headset again. The idiot.

But he needed to talk to her. She was the only human that cared enough to learn Alternian, and he wasn't at all comfortable with spoken English. It made no sense to him. Plus everyone told him that she gave the best advise. Seriously, once they figured out a money system, she could make a living off it with all the drama in this group. Even Sollux had turned to her. Equius as well. And now even Karkat was knee deep in the shit.

Swearing under his breath to the empty house, he decided to try Kanaya. The two were always together, like "sisters" as Jade had told him. Which was stupid because there was no way trolls could be related to humans.

CG: KANAYA? IS ROSE WITH YOU? I NEED TO SPEAK WITH HER.  
CG: OKAY, NOT NEED, WANT. I GUESS.  
CG: HEY? ARE YOU THERE?

Finally, he gave up. How the heck was he suppose to get ahold of her? You'd think for all she boasts she'd be smart enough to keep a computer with her. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the bing of the computer, signaling a message. The minute he saw it wasn't green or purple, he typed without reading.

CG: WHATEVER YOU WANT, GO AWAY. I AM TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF SOME PERSONAL BUSINESS.  
GC: W4Y TO TR34T 4 WOM4N, J3RK.  
CG: OH, UH, SORRY TEREZI. DIDN'T REALIZE WHO IT WAS.  
GC: TH4TS WH4T T4GS 4ND COLORS 4R3 FOR, 1D1OT.  
CG: LOOK, I SAID I'M SORRY, OKAY? IVE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT ROSE FOR HOURS NOW WITH NO RESPONSE.  
GC: OH? TH4T D3SP3R4T3 FOR LOV3 4DV1C3? TH4T'S 4LL 4NY ON3 T4LKS TO H3R 4BOUT.  
CG: UH, NO. I NEED SOME, ER, TECHNICAL ADVICE.  
GC: DONT HURT YOURS3LF, P1NOCH1GRUB! YOU SOUND L1K3 T4VROS LY1NG L1K3 TH4T  
CG: YOU KNOW WHAT? SHUT UP. I DIDNT ASK YOU.  
GC: ...YOU COULD THOUGH. 1F YOU W4NT3D TO.  
CG: WANTED TO WHAT?  
GC: 4SK M3 FOR 4DV1C3.  
CG: NO. NO WAY. I TOLD YOU I DONT NEED ADVICE. ESPECIALLY NOT FROM YOU!  
GC: 4LR1GHT, F1N3, B3 TH4T W4Y. YOU KNOW WH4T? FORG3T 1 EVEN OP3N3D TH1S CH4T.  
CG: FINE.

And the chat ended. Karkat stared at the screen for a minute until curiosity made him scroll up to what Terezi had originally said.

GC: H3Y K4RKL3S? W3 4R3 ST1LL K1SM3S1S3S, R1GHT? NO R3D F33L1NGS OR 4NYTH1NG? YOU'V3 B33N 4CT1NG FUNN3Y R3C3NTLY.

He wanted to smack himself. Karkat had always claimed his past self was a hot headed idiot. Now he felt it was true more now than ever, and he wasn't even talking to him. Where was Rose when you needed human advice? He decided to contact the next person he could think of who would know where she was. Karkat had a feeling he was going to regret talking to the idiot.

~ ~ ~

John had been lounging around his room. It was a good thing they got to keep a bunch of cool stuff from the game! Some pictures from his dad's wallet hung on the wall, he had managed to scrounge a few captalogue codes for him movie posters, and even a box of gushers had been located.

This had been a lot of his life so far. Where the humans' house was built (yes, all four of them lived in one house), there was a fairly dense forest. The closest hive was Terezi's tree house. Most of the other trolls had location preferences.

Since John had won the "who keeps the big house" match, he didn't have to worry about building his house, since this was the first successful dwelling that both trolls and humans could stay in until more were built. Figuring out what materials held, and what washed away with the rain, which paste worked like glue and which was like peanut butter, and over all deciding what was and wasn't edible. Luckily, some complicated information from the internet helped with that, so nobody was taking risks. Even the trolls figured out how to make their slime from local materials. Life was going good.

And now John was bored. Rose had gone with Kanaya to hatch some grub, Dave had taken Jade out to propose, and Terezi had been here a few hours ago for advice. He felt bad that he didn't mention Dave's plan to get engaged, but then again he didn't think she knew what marriage was.

As he contemplated whether to go bug a troll or go eat, his computer binged. He smiled at the familiar grey text.

CG: HEY, JOHN?  
EB: karkitty! what's up?  
CG: STOP WITH THE RETARDED NAME, WILL YOU?  
CG: ANYWAY I NEED TO SPEAK WITH ROSE, BUT I CANT CONTACT HER. DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?  
EB: yeah, i thought everyone knew! she and kanaya went to go hatch a grub or something.  
CG: THE MOTHER GRUB? SHIT, WELL I WONT BE TALKING TO EITHER OF THEM FOR A WHILE.  
EB: couldn't you just go visit them?  
CG: WHILE YOU MAY PLEAD IGNORANCE THAT IS THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD.  
CG: MOTHER GRUB WRIGGLERS ARE NOT ALOUD ANY MALE CONTACT UNTIL THEY ARE FULL GROWN.  
EB: oh. well you could talk to me if you need! i was just consulting terezi a few hours ago.  
CG: WAIT, REALLY?  
EB: yep! i'm acting as rose's stand in. you can trust me to keep secrets!  
CG: UH, DID SHE, YOU KNOW, TALK ABOUT ME?  
EB: hm, you were mentioned, but i can't say any more then that. so, what did you need?  
CG: WELL, HOW DID YOU TELL VRISKA YOU HAD RED FEELINGS FOR HER?  
EB: actually, she brought it up. it was awkward at first, but once it was out there we were cool. then we said it wouldn't work, and went different ways.  
CG: OH. WELL SHIT. GUESS IT'S NOT GONNA WORK LIKE THAT FOR ME.  
EB: what won't? does this involve you and terezi?  
CG: UGH, NEVER MIND, SORRY TO BOTHER YOU.

Without giving John time to reply, Karkat ended the chat. John leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself. It seemed like everyone was finding someone to hook up with. Maybe he should talk to Rose about dating...


	7. Nepeta- Equius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Nepeta-Equius, Nepeta-Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, these two are just adorable~ :33 I really liked writing this chapter!
> 
> Song: Smile by Uncle Kracker (for the pairing in general)

Nepeta yawned and stretched out on her bed. Looking out the window, it was just after sunset. She had slept in, as usual. Normally by now everyone was up and interacting, since this was one of two times of the day the troll and human sleeping habits overlapped. Of course, the humans were probably still up, but in a few hours they'd be asleep.

Getting up, she rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. Breakfast was the leftovers of a bird she had caught last morning and a jar of water. It wasn't as good as Equius' lusus' milk use to be, but it worked.

Speaking of Equius, she planned to go watch him work again today. He had taken up the blacksmiths trade, and was working on making housing parts and some smaller parts to fix electronics. Other smaller projects included weapons for hunting. He had built himself a bow strong enough that the metal wouldn't snap, but he was having a hard time looking for a good fiber to string it with.

Bounding out of the cave-like hive, she bounded across the field to Equius' hive. It was a rather plain hive, covered in metal that didn't rust easy. A few chimneys came out of the top, and one was already spitting smoke. His house was absolutely "purrfect" for cold nights!

Inside, she found Equius in front of a hot bed of coals. He was banging away with one of John's hammers he had borrowed. Nepeta tip toed around to his side, then made a running jump for a tackle-pounce.

"EQUIUS" she yelled over the flames. before she could tackle into his thick arm, he ducked just out of her reach. Realizing she was about to over shoot, she extended her paws-er, hands for landing. Skidding a bit, she turned back to him with a pouting face.

"Equius! You meany!" she whined.

"And I shall remain such until this project is finished," he said sternly, barely looking up.

"Awwwe!" Nepeta sighed, and slowly walked over and peaked over her friend's shoulder. The forge was hot, and it stung her eyes, but she made out a hammer-ish shape. Equius sighed.

"If you could not tell, I am busy working so I may return this hammer to the human," he told her, less fiercely.

"Oh!" she replied in a drawn out manner. As the fire started to burn her face, she retracted away to stalk some of the little mice-like creatures that liked to find ways into her friends hive. They were so delicious! Especially when she roasted them lightly on the fire.

Actually, most everyone that had a normal-ish hive had problems with micey things. She acted as pest control for the humans, Karkitty (she loved John's nickname for him!), Gamzee (though she tried not to visit him too often. He's so scary!), Kanaya, Aradia, Vriska, Tavros, Sollux, and every so often Eridan when he had bird problems.

Life here had gotten to be sooooo cool! Nepeta was one of the few, as she thought, had entirely adapted. A few others seemed to have settled. John, for example, and Eridan both seemed pretty happy with their hives and weren't actively renovating them.

Not long later, the hive grew a little cooler. She knew what that ment. Bounding back to the work room, she jumped into the air. "EQUIUS YOU'RE DONE!" She announce happily, tackling him into the ground. Almost immediately she got off, grabbing the nearest and dryest towel she saw. "Ewwwww! You're all sweaty again!"

"You do that most every night with the same result," he sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position

"Oh yeah, huh?" she giggled. "You're done early though. Taking a break?"

"Actually, I, uh, wanted to talk to you," he said. Nepeta perked up her head. "It's about us."

"Who's us?" she purred at him, playfully batting at a stray towel.

"Just you and me," Equius said a bit awkwardly. "The two of us."

"You want to roleplay!" she exclaimed happily, suddenly giving him her full attention. His almost dry body began to sweat again.

"No! That is not what I refer to. I mean us as ourselves."

"Oh. So what's wrong?" she immediately lost focus again.

"Nothing is wrong, per say," he stammered, but, seeing as the awkwardness was all one sided, he gathered his mental strength. "It's about our quadrant." Nepeta froze all together. She gathered herself into a position of sitting on her knees, her hands clenched on her legs.

"Oh, uh, okay," she mewed slowly. Her tail figitted back and forth.

"I know our current position is morails. I was wondering if we could move to a... deeper corner." Equius tried to maintain his strong voice, but things had quickly gone down hill.

"Like... a redder corner, instead of a pink one?" her tail swiped back and forth nervously.

"Exactly. What are you're thoughts?"

Nepeta sat, thinking to herself for a few minutes. Her unknown love for Karkitty was still there, but Equius had been her friend for a long time, and they were obviously morails. She had never doubted they were basically perfect for each other. But was she really THAT close to him?

"Well... Dammit, Equius! You're the bestest best morail ever! And I could never ask for anyone more purfect fur me. But... I just don't know! I'd need to think about it." By the end of her speach, she was laying sprawled out on the floor, rolling from side to side.

"Watch your words!" he growled forcefully, but kindly. She pouted, and rolled onto her back. Seeing her, Equius could help but reach out and scratch behind her horns. Purring, she batted at the air. Suddenly, she rolled back over and grabbed his glasses.

"Big muscle troll is mad at fuzzy kitten for using language! Rwar!" she said in a mock deep voice. Sighing, Equius picked up her old hat that he kept carefully on a pole.

"The kitten apologizes deeply for not watching her tongue, then rolls over for a belly rub," he replied in a rather monotone manner. She puckered her mouth and attempted to look angry.

"He tries to ignore her and be a meany face and act all tough."

"The kitten acts even cuter and gives pouting eyes."

"He gives up and gives her a belly rub. And scritches her ears!" Equius felt his eye twitch.

"No, I can't do this anymore," he huffed, feeling himself sweating again.

"AWWWE!" Nepeta whined, putting his glasses back on his face, rather crookedly. He replaced her hat on its pole and got a towel, fixing his glasses in the process. Meanwhile, Nepeta studied the new hammer. It looked like quite a bit of it was made simply squeezing the metal into shape with hands. "Hey, Equius? How'd you make these fingerprints?" she called.

"Hm? Oh, I found some heat resitant metal while I was looking around, but it was very pliable. I made gloves." Nepeta giggled. "What?"

"You say that EVERYTHING is pliable!" she leaned over and batted at his hair. His face turned a slight shade of blue. Ignorant as ever, she was easily distracted as a creature skittered by. "Mrow!" Equius smiled. Some things would never change. But that was what he didn't want.


	8. Sollux-Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Sollux-Feferi, Eridan-Feferi, possibly some implied Sollux-Eridan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Last update today! This is a continuation of Sollux's earlier story. And just for giggles: "youre a wiizard, erii."
> 
> I think I can find a song for this chapter, but nothing yet.

Sollux sat alone by his computer, but the screen was blank. It didn't matter, he couldn't focus anyway. He felt frustrated and angry that he had been stupid enough to confess and lose his best friend. War raged in his mind between whether or not he was justified. Maybe he should have said something sooner. But then again he had been backed into a corner. Moving his glasses, he rubbed his eyes.

Suddenly, there was banging on his door. Debating whether or not to answer it, he decided to check who was there. Through the small hole in the door, he smiled slightly at who he saw. He opened the door slowly.

"Hey, Eridan," he barely managed to say before being punched across the face. Eridan stepped in the hive, still holding up his fist. In his other hand was his "science stick", emitting a white light.

"You... dare!" he snarled. "Ya dare to smile like that at me after ya broke the heart of my closest friend!" He pointed the wand, and Sollux flew backwards, into a wall. An electric shock pulsed through his body, and blood drizzled from his mouth.

"Is that all?" he laughed lightly. "What happened to you're bravado from in the game?" Eridan's face grew darker still.  
"At least I only broke her heart!" Eridan pointed the stick at him again, and yet another burst of electricity went through the double horned troll. Sollux coughed up more blood still. Hanging his head, he wiped his mouth again and mustered more strength. "Look at this, blood ever-" he was cut off by a new voice.

"Eridan, stop!" Everything froze for an instant. Sollux looked up, and Eridan turned. Feferi stood in the door, holding her double sided trident. "You... you're both idiots!" she yelled into the silence. Walking in quickly, she smacked Eridan across the face. "How could you just run off like that and attack one of my closest friends?" He wanted to argue, but he held his tongue. As she walked past him to Sollux, he stared at where she had just been for a second, then at his feet.

"And you!" she stooped next to Sollux. "Why? Why would you let him beat you like that? Even encourage him?" Sollux was silent, but Eridan's eyes opened wider.

"He.. let me? Wwhat wwas he thinkin?" Eridan thought to himself.

"I... I deserved it." Solux finally answered, coughing again, and wiping his mouth. Feferi grew angrier.

"No! You don't! You-"

"Fine, then let's say I needed it," he cut her off, then paused. "A wake up call."

"But, if you got him too upset again..." she trailed off.

"I remember what happened," he said finally. "And I wasn't about to snap him."

"Yeah, well ya might of, anyway," Eridan interupted, turning to face them. The shine on his glasses hid his eyes. "You're an idiot, Sollux, maybe not as much as me, but just as stupid." All was silent, and Sollux slowly laughed, looking up at his friends.

"I guess I am, huh?" His voice seemed to have a bit more lisp than usual. Using the wall, he stood up, grunting a bit from the pain in his gut. "Well, I offer my apologies, Eridan." Leaning on the wall, he turned toward Feferi. She still looked angry, but not as much as earlier. "And... I'm sorry, Fef. I tried to tell you earlier, I -"

"Whatever, Sollux," she sighed. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she finally broke a smile. "You can be an idiot," she looked between the two males, "both of you, but you guys are my favorite glub guppies! I can't stay mad at you two. But..." she poised her trident, and both trolls flinched. Raising it over her head, she brought it down on both head, not hard enough to hurt them too bad, but they got the point. "I can't let you guys off free, either!" Giggling, she recaptchalogued her weapon into her strife deck. Sollux rubbed his head, and Eridan smiled awkwardly.

Feferi left shortly after, and Eridan approached Sollux. "Hey, I... I guess I'm sorry, too. When I came lookin' for a fight, I never expected ya to throw yourself into my crosshairs."

"Yeah, I was being stupid. I don't know what I was really thinking, but I was upset at myself, and there you appeared at the wrong moment." Sollux rubbed his head. Most everywhere was sore now, inside and out. Eridan turned to leave. "Hey, Eridan," Sollux called after him. Stopping, the aquatic troll turned. "Take care of her when I can't, okay?" He smiled.

"You better do the same, or next time it might hurt worse!" Turning, he left. Sollux, slowly recovering already, hobbled over to his computer, and got back to writing that software.


	9. Vriska-Tavros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Vriska-Tavros

Vriska stood back, admiring her work so far. Her hive was coming along well, and was near completion. Lucky for her, she remembered the building plans for her original hive. A cool breeze from the ocean beyond the cliff blew her hair in her face. Flipping it out of her eyes, she turned when she heard a creak behind her.

Tavros was coming behind her in his wheel chair. Although he still had his robotic legs, a growth spurt had rendered them small and unusable. Equius had made some temporary, non-movable legs until he could finish better ones and figure out how to make some smaller parts. His previous vehicle had run out of fuel, so it was also out of the question. He was back to square one for the time being.

"It's, uh, looking good!" he said when he pulled up next to her. She stared at him for a moment, then smiled and looked back.

"Thanks," she hissed. Then frowning again, she added, "But it won't be the same with out her." Tavros understood what she meant. He missed Tinkerbull just as much as anybody missed their lusus.

"Y-yeah..." Vriska leaned on his wheelchair.

"Hey, at least it means I don't have to kill you to feed her!" she said playfully, punching his arm. He laughed lightly, rubbing the now sore spot. Staring at the house, he wondered if she really would have fed him to her lusus if she needed to. She noticed his look, and having seen enough of him in the past sweep, she knew what he was thinking. "Relax! I'm joking!" she sighed. He smiled up at her.

"Um, I knew that!" he said hesitantly. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, since you're here we might as well go in." The two walked into a nearly empty house. Of course, in one corner was Vriska's horde of gold and treasures from the game. Quite a few animal skins decorated the walls. Some kind of bear, a canine-ish creature, and many more looked creepy and a bit morbid. There was no furniture, seeing as nobody had brought any with them in the game, and they were still looking for fibers that could make fabric. So while Tavros sat in her chair, Vriska leaned on a wall. A small fire smouldered in the fireplace, providing the only warmth in the room. "Did you need something?" she broke the silence.

"Oh, um, kind of." Tavros replied uneasily. More so than usual. "I heard that, uh, everyone is talking about their, um, quadrants recently. Our relationship is kind of, um, confusing. So I was just, you know, wondering what we are?" Vriska studied him for a moment, then broke a small smile. Tavros wasn't sure if she was taunting him or sincerely happy. Getting off the wall, she patted his head.

"You're cute," she told him, then continued past him. Turning he watched her walk away. "I need to usual the wash and waste removal room. You can wait, or show yourself out."

"uH, iS THAT A YES?" he wondered. Sighing, he figured she wouldn't answer if she didn't want to. Since there wasn't anything else he wanted to talk to her about, he turned once again and rolled out the door, just a bit disappointed.


	10. Equius-Nepeta-Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Equius-Nepeta, Nepeta-Kanaya, Karkat-Nepeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: My apologies. This chapter was finished, but my Internet or computer must have acted up, since the majority has disappeared. I'll have to rewrite it, so please be patient! }:)
> 
> Okay, this is a weird chapter, no denying that. But I got thinking, and couldn't stop thinking.
> 
> Songs: Not that I can think of...

Equius had gone back to work. With the new gloves he could make smaller metal parts, so now he was working on making some nails, and some wire. Useful things like that. His next project would be Tavros' new legs, since he could make the small parts now. As he worked, something seemed wrong. The house was quieter then it had ever been.

"Nepeta?" he called loudly, letting the fire die down. No response. Grabbing a towel, he looked around the room. In a corner, there was a large shape that seemed rather out of place. Hanging it back up, he approached the balled up form of his friend. "Nepeta, are you alright?" he asked, but she just shook her head. "Are you sick?" She shrugged. Getting sick wouldn't be good. Luck had been with them so far against disease, considering they were with an alien species and in a totally new environment. Could his moirail and possibly future matesprit be the first to fall ill? Equius reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Her tail twitched in acknowledgement. Shifting around, Nepeta went from a fetal position to sitting on her feet. He was about to remove his hand when her head fell on his shoulders. It was not the warmth of her face that began to bother the troll. It was the sickeningly sweet sent coming off her. As she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, he felt his own face grow hot.

Suddenly everything fell into place. Grabbing her shoulders gently as possible, he pushed her off him. She sat back with her legs stretched to the sides, giving him a poutty face that would have give her own two mouthed lusus a run for its money. "Equi!" she mewed pitifully. He simply stood up and looked down at her. How could he have forgotten?!

"Nepeta, you are 8 sweeps old now. You know what that means, right?" he asked. She nodded, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand.

"I'm all grown up, right?"

"Right, and remember what your lusus said would happen when you were all grown up?" Cocking her head to think, she came up blank. "It told you that you would have a special period when you would go into Heat." She felt a lighting globe come on in her head. "So it would be best if you stayed home for a while."

"But I don't wanna!" she protested, latching onto his leg. Although he hadn't wanted to resort to this, Equius knew it would most likely come to it anyway. Walking easily to the door, with Nepeta making happy purring on the way, he scraped her off onto the door step.

"You need to go home! Things may get really embarrassing later if you do not." Closing the door, he hoped she would forget that he couldn't technically keep her out since he hadn't figured out how to make locks yet. Lucky for him, she did leave, but not for home.

":33

"Kanaya!" she called. Although it was nearly pitch black, her eyes adjusted quickly. Kanaya and Rose sat farther back in the cave, watching a horny grub roll and tumble around. The other green blooded troll looked over and stood up.

"Nepeta? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Equius?" she asked. As Nepeta came closer, her question was answered with out a spoken word. The smell hit her like a tree limb to the face. "Oh, shit..." she muttered.

"What's that smell?" Rose asked. Kanaya didn't answer before grabbing the other troll girl by the arm and half dragging her out of the cave.

"I trust Equius already told you you're in Heat," she began quickly. "And you smell like a wriggler's breath after eating a pound of sugar. You'll have to stay out of the cave for the sake of the mother grub, okay?"

"You should stay outside with me then!" Nepeta hugged her arm. Kanaya wasted no time in removing her.

"No! You have to think straight! I can't do that!" she told her. Sighing, she kept her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Go home, okay? I know you don't want to, and I know it's probably no use, but for the sake of our entire race don't come back here, okay?" Sniffling, Nepeta nodded, then turned and ran off. Once again to the closest troll's house she could think of.

Which just happened to be...

"Nepeta?" Karkat answered the door. She immediately proceeded to pounce on him. Underneath the female troll, looking a slightly feverish color of green, he felt his face grow hot.

"Karkitty!" she purred happily. He barely could put his thoughts together, let alone argue about his name.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" he managed to get out. Heck, he hardly ever talked to her. Role playing was never his thing when it came to playing with a stupid fur ball. Before she could answer him, his computer binged with a new Trollian message. Forcing himself out from under her, he made for the computer. She followed him, tail waving back and forth with mild annoyance.

GA: Hey, Karkat?  
GA: I Think Nepeta's Coming Your Way.  
GA: She's In Heat, So Things May Be Awkward.

He looked behind him at the (extremely close) female troll, who didn't seem entirely please with the message. Karkat replied anyway.

CG: CARE TO TELL ME WHAT THAT IS?  
GA: Basically It Only Happens To Beast Trolls. Or Trolls With Tails.  
GA: They Get This Temporary Need To Be Close To Someone. Really Close. Not In A Reproductive Way Like The Humans Refer To Heat As Though.  
GA: Just Friendly. But Awkwardly So, Considering She'll Go For Anyone.  
CG: HOW TEMPORARY?

Suddenly, he was knocked out of his chair, once again finding himself under Nepeta. Attempting to get back to the computer, he managed to turn himself around, but couldn't get out entirely. Looking up at the screen, he really hoped he saw the new message wrong.

GA: About Three Days.

Nepeta wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his hair. Letting his head and out stretched hand fall in defeat, he sighed.

This was going to be the worst three days of his life so far. And his life so far hadn't exactly been a party.


	11. Jade-Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Dave-Jade, Dave-Terezi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Same here as chapter 10. Please be patient!
> 
> Mkay! Jade's turn! Yes, I realize I still haven't covered Gamzee, but I'm holding back on his part because I'm trying to figure out A:What to do with him and B: how to avoid dropping F-bombs every line. Probably just have to figure out who to have him interact with. So please hold on a little more if you're a Capricorn fan! ;)
> 
> Song: Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse (yes, it's random)

Jade had been so exited those few hours ago when Dave proposed! The idea of marrying the coolest guy EVER made her skin tingle. However, she couldn't get over the flash of red glasses in the brush, the dark back moving away, or the quite crunch of footsteps. Jade knew full well what had happened. After all, she wasn't a complete idiot. Terezi, one of Dave's BEST troll buddies had spied on them. At the time she didn't think much of it, but now she felt bad for the troll girl. It was hard NOT to have a crush on Dave, she would know! The likelyhood Dave had told her his plans was slim. After all, why would he need to? It's not like trolls and humans could mate, right? Well, Rose might be the better one to ask on that, but Jade was fairly sure they couldn't. After a few minutes of sitting on her makeshift bed, she finally pulled out her old lunch muffs and opened pesterchum.

GG: hey terezi? i saw you earlier, you know, while i was with dave. i wanted to apologize. :(  
GC: WH4T? OH, 1 S33. W3LL, 1T'S OKAY, 1 GU3SS.  
GC: 1 M34N, 1 DON'T TH1NK 1 W4S 3V3R R34LLY M4D 4T YOU.  
GG: oh good! :D  
GG: i thought you might be upset with me, too. i figured your mad at dave for sure.  
GC: DUH. H3'S TH3 B1GG3ST, STUP1D3ST DOUCH3 1 KNOW.  
GG: that's not nice! >:(  
GG: have you even talked to him?  
GC: UH, NO. 1 THOUGHT 4BOUT 1T, BUT I F33L L1K3 1 JUST C4N'T.  
GC: L1K3 1T W1LL G3T WORS3 1F 1 DO.  
GG: awe! :(  
GG: you should try!  
GC: NO.  
GG: ... D:  
GC: TH3R3 1S NO SM1l3Y YOU C4N US3 TO M4K3 M3 T4LK TO H1M.  
GG: fine... :C  
GC: ... 1 H4V3 TO 4DM1T, THOUGH. TH3R3 W4S SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT YOU TH4T 1 K1ND OF D1DN'T L1KE.  
GC: NOT B3C4US3 YOU'R3 4NNOY1NG OR 4NYTH1NG.  
GC: 1'M NOT SUR3 WH4T 1T W4S. STUP1D, R1GHT?  
GG: no! you were just jealous!  
GC: OH. TH4T'S WH4T JOHN S41D.  
GG: john? oh yeah! he's taking over for rose!  
GG: anyway, that's okay! i would be surprised if you weren't!  
GG: i'd be jealous too if he asked someone else to marry him.  
GC: 1 S33.  
GG: ...  
GG: you really should try talking to dave!  
GC: NO.  
GG: :C fine.  
GG: well, i'm tired. i think i'll go.  
GG: bye!  
GC: BY3

Jade ended the chat, but she didn't go to bed. instead, she took the small lit candle and walked out into the hall. Navigating the large, dark house, she finally stopped outside the door she had been looking for, and knocked.

"Dave? Are you awake?" she whispered softly. No response. Turning to leave, she was stopped by a soft creak.

"Jade?" Dave asked. She turned back to him with a smile. "Did you need something?" Wondering for a second if he slept in his glasses, she had to redirect herself back to her purpose.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say you should talk to Terezi. She's a bit upset at what she saw today," Jade maintained a smile, but Dave raised an eyebrow.

"What she saw?"

"I think she was going to talk to you earlier, but she kind of followed us..." Dave suddenly realized what his fiance meant.

"Oh. Uh, thanks for the tip, I guess."

"You're welcome!" Jade turned to leave. She was stopped by a pat on the head, then she felt Dave tousle her hair.

"Good night," he said, going back to his room. Watching him go, she turned and went to her own bed.

Dave laid on his bed, alone again. Taking out his iPhone, he stared at it for a minute. Pulling up Pesterchum, his thumb hovered over the familiar teal username, but he couldn't bring himself to press it. Sighing, he put the phone away and simply stared at the ceiling, drifting slowly to sleep.


	12. Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Stretch your mind enough, you might catch some Tavros-Gamzee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is really just random. Basically just getting Gamzee out there. Unfortunately, I don't support many Gamzee pairings, so I can't guarantee quality for his chapters. Plus I'm changing his character a bit, so my apologize to hard core Gamzee fans!

Gamzee stood at his large pot. For now, it just looked like water and a bunch of very wide ranging ingredients. With heat and a lot of stirring, it would become the life source for a lot of trolls. F- er, WOW, he loved his work. Some of his friends got on his case about the swearing. They said it was beyond annoying. Even when he told him it was expressive. Finally, he had agreed to comply. But seriously, everything around him. All he saw was miracles. Mother flipping miracles. He asked Karkat once if he saw them. As usual, his best troll told him to buzz off.

Maybe he should bring up that old Trollian log... He said he'd join his miracle religion if he ever found someone he hated more than Gamzee. He was pretty sure he hated his past self more. Gamzee laughed to himself as he stirred the giant pot. Suddenly, a voice came from the door.

"I thought Feferi was the witch." A familiar creak of wheels came up beside him.

"Hey, Tavros my troll!" he said. "Here for your new batch?"

"You know it!" he smiled. Gamzee left the current pot to walk over to the corner of the room where a slightly smaller, but still rather large pot was waiting. Easily lifting it, he turned it to reveal hooks fairly low on the pot. Attaching them to the back of his friends wheel chair, the pot barely avoided touching the floor, but it was mostly straight.

"There you go, all set my troll," he told Tavros. The long horned troll smiled and thanked him, he slowly turned and rolled toward the door. "Oh, forgot to ask," Gamzee called, back to stirring, "How did the talk with Vriska go?"

"Cryptic as ever," Tavros replied, stopping and turning back. "I'm not really sure what happened, she just kind of left me to guess. I don't think I'll ever understand her." Gamzee laughed. Seeing the conversation ended there, Tavros left.

And Gamzee simply stirred his pot, smiling to himself. "MoThEr FlIpPiNg MiRaClEs" he thought.


	13. Terezi-Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Dave-Terezi, Karkat-Terezi, Nepeta-Terezi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Terezi, it's DRAMA TIME! >D And lots of it! Yay for confusing love triangles!
> 
> Song: oh! oh oh oh! It's right there! Uh... hold on let me think... Everything About You by Three Days Grace! That's the one~

Terezi had grown tired of staring at her computer screen. First, she was basically ignored by Karkat, then she had Jade up her ass to talk to Dave, which she still refused to do. Even though she had spent the last of forever staring at the screen arguing with herself whether she should or shouldn't try. So now she stood and stretched her sore back. Setting Pyralsprite down, she grabbed her cane and walked out the door, climbing down the tree.

Wandering and not paying attention to where she was, a few minutes later she realized she was standing in front of the human house. Growling to herself, she stared at the large, mansion like hive. Even if she did work up the courage, he was asleep by now, so she turned and walked away. However, if she had cared to sniff up at the upper windows, she may have notice a lone light on, or the scent of white hair, black glasses, and pale pink skin looking out at her.

For Dave, in fact, was not asleep, though he was tired. Still disturbed by what Jade had said, he had woken up a minute ago and had gone to look out the window, since he couldn't think of anything better to do. When he had caught a flash of red glasses, he had stared down at the troll while she stood there. Of course he considered opening the window and calling to her, or going downstairs and opening the door, but something held him back. Maybe it was the hostile frown on her face, or the angry growl that echoed up to the window.

Or maybe it was the awkward feeling in his stomach.

Either way, he did not make his presence known, and thus went back to bed.

Terezi, on the other hand, did not return home. She continued her journey to nowhere. And nowhere lead her to the next most unwanted place to go.

Karkat's hive.

Sighing, she figured he might be in a better mood by now. Plus face to face talking might be better. As she came closer, there were loud sounds coming from inside the hive. Raising an eyebrow, she knocked on the door. Still yelling, but no one came to answer. So she let herself in.

And immediately wished she hadn't.

Everything seemed to freeze, except a maniacally giggling Nepeta. There was Terezi in the door way, Nepeta on the floor, and Karkat pinning down her arms while kneeling over her. A bazillion different thoughts flashed through Terezi's mind right then, she couldn't process any of them.

"Sorry to bug you," she said, turning to leave.

"No!" Karkat called after her. "Nepeta, stop! Get off!" But Terezi didn't look back. So that's what he wanted advice on. No wonder he didn't want to ask her, the idiot. "Terezi!" he continued yelling, but she just shut the door.

Why was her life so complicated? 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Humans: Claim Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219332) by [Zoey (Sollux)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux/pseuds/Zoey)




End file.
